Where My Demons Hide
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: Officially dead doesn't always mean actually dead. This much is proved when a ghost of the past comes back to haunt Sakura, and a ghost of the future catches up with Naruto. Both are connected to each other, and one mistake could lead all four to disaster and death. DeiSaku and Naruto-OC. Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Where My Demons Hide

Chapter 1: Rhyme and Reason

_A/N: 1. Yes, title and chapter title are both from songs, the title is a lyric from Demons by Imagine Dragons, the chapter is just me putting my iPod on shuffle, it's a Cat Empire song, I couldn't think of a good chapter title, get used to it._

_2. I am sorry about the lack of updates, and posting a new story, Imagine Dragons is sort of yelling at me to do my Turntable of Time rewrite instead, so here it is, say thank you._

_Anyway, read, fave and follow if you like, tell me what you think, tell me what I can fix and what pairings I should try going forward in my fanfiction writing career. Thus far it's been DeiSaku, OC pairings, and SasuSaku._

_Enjoy._

* * *

There's a fine line between becoming art in death, and foolishly making yourself art through death. I, the all powerful idiot of this millennium, am the latter, minus one, tiny fact.

I lived.

I will not say luck is on my side, because I should have died, by god in all conventions I shouldn't be anywhere near alive, explosions are not known for their high survival rate. It took me months and a good natured old woman to get me well again, never-mind the fact that I'd lost all my money, my I.D, and practically all of my belongings. Leaving was suicide, but again, luck kept me alive through most of it, that and the few things that had survived were things I treasured: my headband, a tattered and beaten sheet of metal bearing the symbol of my home with a large gash cutting it in half, a tasseled bell my mother had given me, and a small token from an old friend that was so battered one could scarcely discern it as a butterfly.

I don't remember how exactly I managed to get into the Shinobi Army's medical camp two weeks later, but I knew how much I hated hiding behind a pile of sealed crates after an hour. I really hated it. For starters, medics are fucking obnoxious, they yell and whine and scream and run everywhere. I get that their the shinobi equivalent of a doctor, but they're at least slightly hushed in hospitals. Secondly, the ground is not comfortable, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And thirdly, there were way too many people and I was amazed that I hadn't been seen yet.

I shifted slightly, I had high hopes for a now empty tent a few yards away. The medic was still in there, but she would be easily dispatched.

Alas, my hopes were dashed as a shinobi walked in, I slumped low to the ground, keeping out of sight as a commotion began to erupt. From what I could tell, several medics had been killed, and finding me would equal scapegoat, which would equal certain death, something I wasn't keen on.

The tent I originally had my eye on exploded suddenly, snapping me into focus, the medic inside half-ran, half-scrambled out. I smirked, things were getting interesting. As she moved back, it dawned on me that I wasn't the only person who knew about the alcove in these crates, and if she saw me, I'd be in just as much trouble as she was in. Then again, it was me or her new little murderer, I doubt she'd care.

I moved back against the crates, waiting for the kunoichi to either jump into the alcove or run off. My fate depended on her move. She slid into the alcove, back to me, muttering a silent prayer for her enemy not to find her.

"He'll see you if you stand there like a damn idiot," I whispered softly, "I'd get to the ground." The kunoichi jumped in surprise and whirled around, opening her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and followed my suggestion.

"Good you're intelligent," I smiled, "I like the intelligent ones."

"I thought the asshole thing was just an act," the kunoichi muttered.

"It is," I replied, "sorry if I'm mean, I really don't like medics."

"What?" the kunoichi asked.

"Is that weird?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" the kunoichi nodded, "What shinobi doesn't like medics?"

"You'd be surprised," I smiled, "I've met plenty."

"Mm," the kunoichi looked me up and down, "what the fuck did you do to yourself?"

"I got mugged," I said sarcastically, "what does it look like I did?"

"No, it looks like that is exactly what happened," the kunoichi snapped, "stop being sarcastic and tell me what you did."

"I tried to blow myself up?"

"You WHAT?"

"I kind of almost blew myself up. And then while I was recovering I kind of left too early, hm."

"You're stupid."

"I know."

"No, like, you're really stupid. You're lucky to be alive."

"Don't talk about luck, I despise the notion."

The kunoichi looked me up and down again. Something about me was familiar to her, I could tell.

"Where are you from?" she asked, "Like, what village did you defect from?"

I pulled my old hitai-ate from my pocket and showed it to her.

"Iwagakure huh?" the kunoichi didn't look impressed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because my village is actually filled with idiots?"

"Well, idiot, would you like me to heal you?"

"That would be nice, yes, hm." The kunoichi pressed a hand against my chest, I flinched, but stayed still. The familiar light green chakra if medical ninjutsu glowed around the kunoichi's hand.

"What's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you Sakura," I smiled softly, "I'm Deidara, hm,"

* * *

_Look at my little shits sassing each other, I'm not sure if this is going to stay as a DeiSaku or not, and Satori's pairing may or may not be Naruto, it depends. She's the main focal point in the next chapter though. Turntable of time is going to be labelled as complete, please note that in your minds because I'm not writing any more of it, I'm rewriting it._


	2. Chapter 2

Where My Demons Hide

Chapter 2: Curse

_A/N: I wrote this chapter with the original intention to have Hina be the matchmaker between Naruto and Satori, but that would've given Naruto a better pair than the easily exasperated, much more intelligent Satori. So my other idea was this: motherfucking ooc ghost Sasori.  
_

_As it seemed like a better idea than another OC, yeah, I went with that._

_Yeah, sorry._

_Read away, sorry for the late updates, busy schedule and I'm lazy af._

* * *

You would not believe how much I despise shinobi who are loyal to their village. All they fucking do when they're allied to other villages is bicker with the loyal ninjas in the other village.

But oh god, how many of those assholes had asked me where I'd come from? I think the only one who hadn't was the one I was supposed to be guarding.

Well, to be fair, I wasn't wearing a flak jacket and was wearing a Takigakure headband that I'd already specified to many people, wasn't mine. So, naturally, my hopes weren't high about what the next person to speak to me was going to say. A shinobi passed, Kumogakure from the looks of it. The transparent apparition of my best friend glanced at me. He was the only thing keeping me sane. Though, him being a ghost, I was talking to a goddamn ghost in my head, that's was definitely weird.

**_He's going to ask where you're from._**

"So where are you supposed to be from?" the shinobi stopped.

**_Fucking called it._**

"I'm not from anywhere," I replied, "Raikage-sama said I'd be useful."

**_You're lying through your teeth you little shit._**

The shinobi didn't look convinced, and I couldn't do anything to convince him that the little white lie I'd just given him was true. Anything I did know was so high on the how-the-fuck-do-you-know-this scale that I'd probably be arrested for knowing it and no other reason.

**_Though, _**my friend looked amused, which I rarely see in regards to him, **_telling the truth is a one way ticket to hell, no goddamn refunds for you._**

_Stop cursing,_ I thought to myself, knowing he could hear me.

**_They can't hear me; I'll do what I please._**

I sighed and looked at the shinobi.

"You can leave now," I said.

**_That's not going to work._**

_Do me a favor and shut up._

**_Make me._**

You know those times when you really want to kill your best friend because they're being really annoying? I was having one of those moments. I'm also not very used to him acting like this with other people around. It kind of kills everyone's perception of him as a badass to see a thirty-five-year-old missing nin acting like a ten-year-old.

Which is exactly what he does, we both do it, we used to be called the insane midget duo when he was alive, mostly because I was two centimeters shorter than him, and he was already pretty damn short.

The shinobi left in a huff, sick of me not responding to his disbelief.

**_Watch him mention you to some higher-ups and they not believe him._**

_You're an asshole._

**_Yes, I am, how good of you to notice._**

There was another shinobi staring at me now, one in a bright orange jumpsuit. I am honestly baffled at times by how much some shinobi took not an ounce of practicality into what they wore. I assumed this was the kid I was supposed to be guarding, he hadn't asked me anything, I hadn't seen him before, and he looked so confused by me I was certain he could see my best friend's ghost lying on his back beside me with his head hanging off of the ledge.

Then again, I was doing the same thing, he was probably just staring at me. Ghosts kind of have this thing where, unless you have something seriously wrong with your chakra, they can pick and choose who can see them. The shinobi approached me now.

**_Here comes the question._**

_Shut up._

**_Wait, what?_**

_Something wrong?_

**_He just-what? Who is this kid?_**

"Hey," the shinobi said, then gestured to my friend, "you can see him, right?"

"Oh god," I rolled over, "you can **see** him?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded, "should I not be able to?"

"He's sort of dead," I replied, "so, no, not really. Is there something wrong with your chakra flow or something?"

**_Yeah, because I'm fucking confused._**

"Not that I know of," the boy shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. He looked pretty normal too, blonde hair and blue eyes, tan skin. The only thing out of place (besides his hideous jumpsuit) was the whisker marks on his cheeks.

**_Oh god Satori._**

_What?_

**_He's a jinchuriki, specifically, he's Kyubi's jinchuriki._**

"You have **got **to be shitting me," I rubbed my temples, "is anyone else going to surprise me or is this it?"

**_I'm fairly certain that's it, unless I suddenly come back to life._**

"Bite your fucking tongue."

"Does he have a name?" the boy asked.

**_Sasori, how-wait, he never saw my actual body, never mind._**

"How are you an S-rank shinobi? How did you stay alive for thirty five years?" I face-palmed.

**_I think you make me stupider._**

"Being dead made you stupider," I corrected the ghost, "I have nothing to do with it."

"Can I ask another question?" the boy asked.

**_Shoot._**

"Why are you two here?"

**_Oh, I'm just stalking Satori; I don't know why she's here._**

"Some asshole told me that everyone would be really confused if-hold up," I paused, "can't tell you that. I was ordered to watch you. Let's leave it at that, I like that."

**_I'm wondering how you never gave any of my information away in the ten plus years you've been working for me._**

"I can forget shit!"

**_Please don't forget about why I'm stalking you._**

"You have no reason; you just don't feel like passing on because you're a lazy piece of shit."

**_Indeed I am._**

"So why were you ordered to watch me?" the boy asked, he was looking more and more confused by the minute.

**_Can I tell him?_**

"No," I said, "don't even think about it."

**_It'll be fun, I promise._**

"No."

**_Just to see the look on his face._**

"I will resurrect you just to decapitate you."

**_Please Satori._**

"Over my dead body."

**_I can arrange that._**

"You're dead."

**_I've got connections._**

"Don't you dare tell him."

**_So here's the deal…Naruto right?_**

"Yeah," the boy nodded.

"I swear to god Sasori-"

**_Gotcha, so the deal is: we're at war._**

I don't think I've ever seen someone as shocked as Naruto looked right now.

"Good job Sasori," I looked at my friend, "you broke Naruto. You fucking broke a jinchuriki! Do you have any idea how much weird shit they see daily?"

**_I am fully aware Satori. And I was right, his face was priceless._**

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasori and I looked at each other. I hadn't planned on him knowing, and I highly doubt Sasori had planned on what to do after he told Naruto. I began to wonder if he liked being this impulsive or if being dead made him completely lose any semblance of maturity.

**_Good, _**Sasori smiled, **_he's ready to leave this floating tortoise. I sense trouble._**

"You could've told me earlier," I growled.

**_Yes, well that would've required me to be mature._**

"Not happening?"

**_Bring me back to life and we'll talk about maturity then. For now, _**Sasori rolled through me and pushed himself to his feet with relative grace, **_I'm going to act like I'm twelve again; I like it._**

"So what's trouble?"

**_Deidara._**

* * *

_Literally half the jokes in this chapter have to do with how ooc Sasori is, I was really bored while writing this. Can you tell? This is actually a really bad chapter.  
_

_So I'm back. Bet you're pissed I took so long to update. I'll get back on track as soon as possible, I still have AP tests, and for some inconceivable reason my teachers are still giving homework during them._


End file.
